thundersnowfandomcom-20200213-history
Nebular Dragon Mode
Nebular Dragon Mode (モード星雲 Mōdo Seiun) is a specialized dual element mode that is only used by that of Alysa Tasya and Amir Tasya after having inherited the properties of Cosmic Magic and Light Magic from their parents. Unlike traditional means of a Light Dragon Slayer consuming the elements that make up Cosmic Magic to achieve this dual mode, this is one of the first instances in which genetic inheritance has led to the amplification and blending of these two powerful magics. Description Nebular Dragon Mode is granted to a Legacy Dragon Slayer after the inheritance of specific sequences of codons in their eRNA to allow for the expression of both Cosmic Magic and Light Dragon Slayer Magic after Ethernano Translation. As of now the only known means of achieving this mode is through genetic inheritance of the unique Ki markers, but many believe that the traditional means of consumption would be able to allow a Light Slayer to achieve this mode. However, the risk of consuming the highly dangerous cosmic energy, along with the rarity of such substance, has prevented others from attempting this pathway of achieving this mode. After instruction from the parent dragon slayer on how to express their dragon slayer magic, the expression of both the light and cosmic magic is often first activated when the user reaches a state of heightened emotions or danger and their body instinctively goes into the mode to offer better protection for itself. After initial activation, means of conscious control can be achieved through extreme meditation and ethernano expression manipulation. While Nebular Dragon Mode is activated, the two formidable elements fuse together which allows the user to use their Light Dragon Slayer Magic enhanced with divine and versatile effects of cosmic light. The combined effects of the two magic allow both to greatly enhance the other and gives the user a greater range of versatility that cannot be achieved through the mastery of light dragon slayer magic allow such as access to all wavelengths of light on the spectrum both visible and not such as X-rays as well as ultraviolet and infrared light, bringing the utilization of the light element to its full potential. The Cosmic aspect of this element allowing for the utilization, control, and manipulation of cosmic entities such as cosmic energy pulled from the cosmos themselves to create objects such as comets, asteroids, meteors, miniature planets, and even black holes as well as the manipulation of cosmic radiation to some degree through the use of solar energy and gamma rays which is impossible through the usage of regular Cosmic magic and is another example of the true potential of the Cosmic energy brought out through the union with its light magic partner. Spells Trivia *Unlike traditional dragon slayer modes, Nebular dragon mode was achieved via inheritance through the mating of a light dragon slayer mother who had already undergone dragonification and a Cosmic Magic using father, which resulted in the birth of two Legacy Dragon Slayers. Category:Dragon Mode Category:Scaled Ascension Category:Dual Element Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities